1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-film junction structure, and more particularly, to a multi-film junction structure for attaching films having different colors from one another to an injection molded article of a vehicle with high stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided, in a passenger compartment thereof, with a center fascia on which an audio system, air conditioner operating panel and navigation system are arranged. Films having different colors from one another are bonded to an outer surface of the center fascia for the sake of interior decoration.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional multi-film junction structure.
Conventionally, a center fascia of a vehicle is formed of a single injection molded panel, but provided, at a center portion and both side portions thereof, with different colors of films, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional multi-film injection structure comprises: a first injection molded part 30 having either side portion downwardly bent by a right angle to form a stepped portion 32, a flat plane portion 35 extending from the stepped portion 32, and a protrusion 37 protruded upward from the flat plane portion 35 at a distal end position of the flat plane portion 35; a first film 40 attached along the stepped portion 32 and flat plane portion 35 of the first injection molded part 30, the first film 40 being inserted through a lower portion of the protrusion 37 on the flat plane portion 35; a second injection molded part 50 having one end connected to the protrusion 37 of the first injection molded part 30; and a second film 60 attached along the end of the second injection molded part 50.
In the above described conventional multi-film junction structure, the first and second injection molded parts 30 and 50 are connected to each other to constitute a single injection molded panel suitable for forming a module housing of a center fascia. Accordingly, the first film 40 is a film arranged on the center portion of the center fascia, and the second film 60 is a film arranged on either side portion of the center fascia.
On the condition that the single panel, which is constituted by the first and second injection molded parts 30 and 50, refers to the module housing, the first and second films are interior decorative films forming an outer surface of the module housing, and a boundary is defined between the first film 40 and the second film 60.
Here, the first and second films have different colors from each other, and are attached to the module housing while defining a boundary therebetween, prior to injection molding the module housing. Specifically, prior to injection molding the module housing by use of a mold 25, the first and second films are arranged on an inner surface of the mold 25, and then, liquid-phase resin is injected into the mold 25 by use of an injector of an injection molding apparatus. With an injection pressure of the liquid-phase resin, thereby, the first and second films are attached to the module housing while defining a boundary therebetween.
The conventional multi-film junction structure having the above described configuration, however, has a problem in that the resin may be concentrated on the boundary of the first and second films, causing the boundary to be contaminated thereby. This results in an injection molding of defective module housings, and is problematic in the stability of junction between ends of the first and second films.